Wounded love
by BlueMoon-Hime
Summary: Sakura is heartbroken when she finds out that someone has already captured Sasukes heart and she finds comfort in the most unlikely of people. Neji. One-Shot. NejiSaku. Belated Birthday present to my fanfic bud Monkey and Banana. sorry it took so long!


_**Hime: okay well this is a gift to one of my friends here on fanfic. Hope he likes it!**_

_**Hikari: especially seeing as Hime, Kyo, and I aren't really into this couple!**_

_**Kyo: But we tried. Hope you like it Cosmic Colors.**_

_**Sasuke: BlueMoon-Hime does not own Naruto. Thank Kami for that.**_

Sakura wandered aimlessly through Konoha late at night in the pouring rain. The moonlight guiding her. Tears ran down her smooth ivory skin. Many thoughts played through her head at the moment but the most consistent one was:

"Why _her_" 

More tears pooled in her emerald eyes as she looked up at the moon. It was just so much like _her. _Sakura knew not to blame Sasuke or Hinata. She knew that love worked in mysterious ways and that nobody had any control over who they fall for. It wasn't their fault Sasuke's fault nor the pearl eyed girls. It was just too painful for Sakura to imagine. She had loved Sasuke for so long and she knew nothing of how to love another. She had already driven Naruto into the arms of another and she knew he was happy with Temari. Lee had also moved on.

The way she saw it there was nobody left for her. Sakura stopped and collapsed onto a tall marble wall she had been following. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She wept and wept with no intention of stopping. She was so consumed in her tears and unbearable sadness that she did not hear the curious steps approaching her from the other side of the wall. The person leapt over the wall and kneeled before her.

Sakura jumped up in surprise at the sight of the man before her. She looked up towards his face and saw long brown hair and endless pearl eyes. The tears threatened to spill again at the sight of his eyes. "N-Neji-san?" Sakura muttered in shock.

"What are you doing here Haruno?" Neji asked pulling her up with no hint of emotion on his face. A sad smile creped its way across her features. Its funny how much he looked like Hinata, yet acted like Sasuke. The two things she was looking to avoid.

"Why are you avoiding my cousin and Uchiha?" Neji asked in annoyance at being compared to the Uchiha.

Sakura blushed. Did she say that out loud?

"Well?" Neji persisted.

Apparently yes, Sakura sighed to calm her nerves as she prepared to let out her bottled up feelings that she kept hidden since she first came to harbor them the day before. 

"SasukereturnedanddeclaredhisloveforHinata,notme,andHinatasaidshelovedhimtoo,andtomakemattersworseIlearnedthatsomesecretrelationshiphasbeengoingonbetweenthemintheyearshe'sbeengone."(translation:"Sasuke returned and declared his love for Hinata, not me, and Hinata said she loved him too, and to make matters worse I learned that some secret relationship has been going on between them in the years he's been gone")Sakura said in one breath as she panted for air she looked towards Neji, expecting him to ask her to repeat herself. But what she saw was him looking at her thoughtfully.

"So your sad because the one you loved was already in love with another and for a while now too" He stated. Sakura nodded. Neji sighed, "I know your pain Haruno" Sakura looked at him perplexed. How could he know her pain?

Neji answered her unspoken question, " I felt the exact same way you feel now when I learned of TenTen and Lee's love. I never knew how much I loved her till she was taken." a sad look flickered in Neji's eyes long enough for Sakura to see.

"And that feeling of never being able to love again consuming you." Sakura sighed as she leaned on Neji's shoulder as they sat back down against the Hyuga compound wall.

Neji looked at her from the corner of his eye. "well that feeling eventually heals, I guess, maybe sooner than you'd expect."

Sakura looked confused at his words than as she registered their meaning hurt flared within her, "H-have you found your s-somebody?" Sakura asked masking the hurt that continued to grow within her at the thought of this person beside her with another.

Neji nodded confirming all that Sakura feared.

Sakura broke more than she thought was even humanly possible. She had no idea how attached she became to him in the moments that they sat there in the rain. Enough for him to affect like he was now. But Sakura could only wish the best for him and if it wasn't her who was she to argue? So she locked her feelings up deep inside her and faced Neji with the best, most forced smile, she could muster, "Well she's lucky to have someone like you to love her. I wish you both the best of luck!" she said with false enthusiasm and a bitter sweet smile.

Neji turned to face her slightly, "Well I doubt she feels the same way towards me. See I just met her yet I've known her for a long time now." Sakura looked baffled. Who could this mystery girl be? A returning villager? Perhaps a childhood friend? Sakura gazed at Neji, she knew that his love life was for him to decide. She had no choice but to support him. She put her false face back on, "I'm sure she does! I mean who wouldn't want you!? Your kind, considerate, strong, and not to mention your undeniably sexy-"Sakura clamped her mouth shut with her hands, she practically gave herself away!

Neji smirked, "You really think I'm sexy?" Sakura blushed uncontrollably as she looked towards her lap nodding absentmindedly. 

"Do you like me?" Neji questioned in a serious tone. Sakura, having no control over her body movements, nodded again blushing ferociously. 

Sakura then felt her chin being forced upwards and a soft pressure on her lips. Her eyes snapped open at the unexpected sense of pleasure taking over her senses like an electric current in her system. Neji pulled away and smirked down at her flushed figure. "I think you were right. She does feel the same way." Sakura gaped at him as a heavy blush over came her. 

"Y-you like m-me!?" Sakura yelped in surprise. Neji smirked yet again and pulled her up against his chest as he stood back up.

"Duh. Now shut up" He then re-crashed his lips against hers. As they kissed the sun began to rise, signaling a new day, a new love, a new life. All true to our newly healed kunochi, Sakura.

**The End**

_**Hime: well there you go! hope you like it!!! this is my first try at a nejisaku...perhaps my last who knows! depends if any one out their liked my sad attempt at it!!!**_

_**Hikari: yeah! This was really hard to do having double writers block and just a lazy ass who wouldn't help till the last minute!(glaring at Kyo)**_

_**Kyo: Hey at least I helped and this story turned out at least decent!**_

_**Hime&Hikari: yeah right. (rolling eyes)**_

_**Kyo: Whatever. Just review.**_

_**Hinata/Sasuke/Sakura/Neji: Hime is sorry to the birthday boy for the late present but a virus caught on her computer preventing our authoresses and author from uploading your story.**_

_**Sasuke: also she's been kinda busy talking to the voices in her head.**_

_**Hikari: that'd be me**_

_**Kyo: and me**_

_**Hime: yeah…sorry bout that man! And to anybody else reading this please review! I'm not completely crazy!**_

_**Hikari/Kyo/Sasuke/Neji: but you are crazy.**_

_**Hime: …meanies….**_

_**Hinata and Sakura: Reviews please!**_


End file.
